GT and the Evil Factory Play Guide
Chapters 1-3 by on the Forums This is a walkthrough (started by Zunar, and currently unfinished), so the levels aren't listed directly in order. The full Stage List is at the end. General how to play is indeed built into the game (one of the reasons that we love Runouw games is that they're professional enough to do this properly). =Chapter 1= GT decides to start a revolution against the Foreman and the Tutorial Bot teaches you how to play. Boss Battle #1: Green Robot Helps explain the rules, through battle! I don't know why Runouw classified this mission as a boss, but whatever. This is not a hard mission at all. Just follow what the Tutorial Robot says and you'll do good. After he says "Now go win!", you're on your own. You need to collect about 25 more Orblets to make 50, but you can manage that. After that, the Tutorial Bot shows you a few of the courses, and tells you to start at Grassy Hills. Head over there next. Just a little tip about this walkthrough: I will only mention new enemies and/or obstacles. There may be projectiles that are mentioned in an earlier mission in a world but weren't mentioned in a future level that there are also in, just to let you guys know. COURSE #1: GRASSY HILLS PO's NEEDED: 0 Mission #1: The Grassy Hills These hills are wonderful to be collecting Orbs with. so enjoy! This mission isn't hard either. Just collect 50 Orblets. Not much else I can say about this mission other than the music played is, in my opinion, the best music in the game. Oh, one more thing. There will be lasers that go across the stage and try to hurt you. Be wary of those. And also trees will appear on the field and after a few seconds, shoot a cannonball (wtf?) at you, so kill them. At your current power level, they take two hits to kill w/sword, and three w/gun. They will take more hits if the difficulty is set higher than easy. After getting the first PO in Grassy Hills, Lake Enikam will open up. But if you go down there, Thorn will battle you. I'll cover that battle at a later time in this walkthrough, but for now, head back to Grassy Hills. Mission #2: The Great Rocks A peak of sharply cut boulders peaks around a special type of Orblet... Another easy mission. Don't let the increase in difficulty intimidate you, because it's not hard. When the battle starts, five rocks are around an Orblet. Destroy some of the rocks to get to the Orblet, and then collect the remaining Orblets needed. But there are two more things that weren't in the first mission. One, rocks will appear randomly around the stage at random times. Two, there are little green robots that attack you, but they only take one hit (in Easy Mode), so they shouldn't be a problem. Mission #3: Flying Orbs ...Oh dear! It seems an Orblet storm has started! Be careful! Orblets will be flying around in this mission, so even though you have to collect more than the first two missions, collecting them should be a breeze. But still there are enemies to watch out for. And there is wind that will blow you around, so be careful of that. After that, the Power Plant will open up, and so will a shop. But we'll go to the Power Plant later. If you can buy any upgrades at the shop (which you should), I highly recommend doing so. If you buy something from the shop, the Tutorial Bot will come over and explain how to use the menu on the right side of the screen. After that, head back to Grassy Hills. Mission #4: Leaf Sweep Watch out for the parade of leaves; they are razor sharp! Leaves will be flying around randomly in this level, so this is a good level to test your reflexes. You need less Orblets than you previously needed, so this might be a bit easier. Mission #5: Security Droid Invasion The Foreman's Security Droids have noticed you wreaking "havoc'! Get out of there quick! Easy mission. There will be a lot of robots appearing randomly around the stage, and some new enemies. One new enemy looks like an eyeball on a tripod. It will shoot a laser at you if you leave it for long enough, so take care of them quick. Another new enemy is an explosive. You can take it out easily, but if you wait too long, it will explode. The third new enemy is a black spiky ball that can hurt you, but you can't hurt it, so just dodge it. It will disappear after a while, although it may reappear, so be on the watch for that. If you are playing Hard Mode, I would recommend you skip the last two missions of all worlds until you have bought ALL upgrades. The last two missions are almost always the hardest, so I recommend that if you are playing Hard Mode. If you are playing Easy and Normal, skip the last mission of each world until you buy all upgrades, and then go back and do them. Playing Easy/Normal Mode? Do next mission. Playing Hard Mode? Skip to next Chapter. But these are just my recommendations. If you like challenges and want to do all missions of each world, be my guest. But I don't recommend it, escpecially if you are playing on Hard Mode. Mission #6: Firey Hills The Foreman, desperately trying to stop you, has set the place of fire! New enemies will appear the instant you start the level. They will set the place on fire quickly, so try to take them out fast. Another new enemy is a fireball. You can run right into it, unlike other robot enemies, so it's harder to kill. After that, you should have enough money to buy the Narr Blade. I recommend buying it (if you haven't already) before you go to Lake Enikam. =Chapter 2= Head down to Lake Enikam. You'll be stopped by Thorn, King of (Robotic) Plants, he'll foolishly tell you how to hurt him, and he'll battle you. Boss Battle #2: Thorn, King of Plants This robot is one of the Foreman's officers; and he likes leaves! Thorn is not hard. Just avoid his attacks and strike him when his HP is visible. He will also be talking to you throughout most of the battle, so that may distract you, but other than that, Thorn is easy. When you beat him, he explodes into 11 Orblets which automatically go into your inventory. Now if you look closely on the floor, you will see a grey circle moving around. Touch it, and Kraw, King of Walking on Sea-lings, will battle you. Boss Battle #3: Kraw, King of Walking on Sea-lings This robot is one of the Foreman's officers; and he likes water! Contrary to the difficulty being higher than Thorn was, this boss is easier than him if you know what to do. When Kraw moves, move into that spot, turn towards him, and keep using your sword. Don't worry too much about the other objects floating around; they won't hurt you much. Just keep attacking him with your sword and he'll be down soon enough. Now, if you notice, you'll get $2000 for that really easy boss battle. This is your chance to keep battling Kraw over and over and over, getting lots of money and buying all the upgrades you can buy. I highly recommend doing so, because it will help you in the long run. But if want this game to be hard, then just earn money by doing missions. It's your choice. The next course is Lake Enikam, so when you're ready, head down there. COURSE #2: LAKE ENIKAM PO's NEEDED: 2 Mission #1: Lake Enikam This lake spawns little tiny Orblets; it's a beautiful place to harvest them. Sometimes little boats will come out of the water, but a few sword slashes will get rid of them. Oh, one more thing. Fish jump out of the water randomly, so you'll want to watch out for them. Other than that, nothing is new in this mission. Just collect enough Orblets to make the Power Orb appear. Mission #2: Jour de Poisson In case you're not Frenchy-linguistic, that means Day of the Fish! As the title implies, there will be lots of fish jumping out of the water. And there will also be big bubbles bouncing around the stage, so watch out for them. Mission #3: Bubble Parade Every year, the Bubbles of Lake Enikam hold protest against the Foreman's evilocity; just ignore it. As this title implies, there will be quite a few bubbles bouncing around the stage. Avoid them, but also watch out for the waves. Mission #4: Boat Brigade Uh oh! Some of the boats here don't look like they like your company... Yet another implying title. Need I say more? Mission #5: Occupation *Gasp* Due to your presence, Lake Enikam has been taken over by the Foreman!!! Since the Foreman has taken over Lake Enikam, lots of his robots will be going after you. But they're not hard to destroy. Mission #6: Darkness At night, the spirits and sprites of the lake come out and attack! BEWARE! The area will be dark and some black orbs will zigzag across the stage. Not much to deal with, so just collect those Orblets and get outta there! Mission #7: Rain on their Parade The bubbles are out rebelling again, but the weather looks pretty bad... There will be more bubbles bouncing around than in Mission #3, so be careful. After a while, a storm will start, so be very careful when it does. =Chapter 3= By now, you should have purchased several upgrades and are prepared for Grassy Hills Mission #7, so head over there. Grassy Hills Mission #7: Vesuvius Everything is erupting! 'Tis like a volcano here! Ok, I'm not going to lie. This is a hard mission. It's not extremely hard, but it's challenging. There is lava everywhere! If you stand in lava, your HP will drain and if you try to go fast through sand, you will get stuck for a second! Avoid lava if possible and go slowly through sand to survive! Oh, and avoid the fire too! Now it's time to head into the Power Plant, so go to the northwest corridor. COURSE #3: POWER PLANT PO's NEEDED: 4 Mission #1: Power Plant This room is the source of all electricity in the factory. There will be sparks flying around and little electric robots going after you, but you can make quick work of them. Just collect the Orblets and get another Power Orb! Mission #2: Battery of Batteries The power plant's security has spotted you; it is now on the offensive. Batteries will randomly appear and then send out sparks at you. You can easily deal with them. Also, robots will appear, but it's nothing you can't handle, right? Mission #3: Electrical Surge One of the reactors has glitched up! Be careful! Sparks will be flying and lightning will strike randomly in this mission, but you can handle that... right? By now, you should have 20 PO's. If you look closely, you will see a circle of blue dashes that is following you. If it catches you, you'll fight Bitter, King of Being Cold. Your best bet of finding him would be to stand still until he finds you; it shouldn't take long. Boss Battle #4: Bitter, King of Being Cold This Foreman's officer is extremely cold, cruel, spiritless, and impassionate! Bitter is kind of tough, but the strategy for him is the same as for Thorn. Avoid his attacks and strike him when his HP bar is visible. But beware; most of the floor is icy, so you will slip across it! Be extra careful when fighting this boss! Here's a tip for beating him easily: Go up next to him. That way, the only things that can hurt you are the snowballs that fly across the stage, lasers (although you can dodge them easily by moving to the side), and the snowflakes that fly around occasionally. Even with all these things that can hurt you, Bitter isn't too tough. With Bitter down, head to the west, towards the other shop. You'll be stopped and challenged by Halith, King of Heat. Boss Battle #5: Halith, King of Heat Another of the Foreman's officers! This time, he has a halo on his back! Same strategy as Thorn, just avoid his attacks best you can, and then attack when his HP bar is visible. With two bosses out of the way, head west to the second shop. Then head northwest through that corridor to find the Rocket Booster! But wait, BOSS BATTLE!!! Boss Battle #6: Tolv, King of Yellow One of the Foreman's officers! Oh no! His favorite color is Yellow! Same strategy as always, just avoid the sparks that are flying around and avoid the lightning when it strikes! As a reward for beating Tolv, you get the Rocket Booster! To use it, press and hold the Sword button (Default: X)! And guess what? Booster upgrades are now sold at the shops! Although I would recommend buying those last since the Rocket Booster doesn't help you in battle. All it does is allows you to get past the arrow gate to the north and reach two new levels and the Foreman's Office (but you need 32 PO's to open it). With that out of the way... =Chapter 4= Coming soon! =Stage List= Original by on the Forums. Formatting by Doram GRASSY HILLS #Grassy Hills (1*) - These hills are wonderful to be collecting Orbs with, so enjoy! #The Great Rocks (2**) - A peak of sharply cut boulders peaks around a special kind of Orblet… #Flying Orbs (2**) - …..Oh Dear! It seems that an Orblet Storm has started! Be careful! #Leaf Sweep (3***) - Watch out for the parade of Leaves; they are razer sharp! #Security Droid Invasion (3***) - The Foreman’s Security Droids have noticed you causing ‘havoc’! Get out of there quick! #Firey Hills (4****) - The Foreman, desparatly trying to stop you, has set the place on Fire! #Vesuvius (7*******) - Everything is erupting! ‘Tis like a Volcano here! LAKE ENIKAM #Lake Enikam (1*) - This lake spawns little tiny Orblets; it is a beautiful place to harvest them. #Jour du Poisson (2**) - In case your not Frenchly-linguistic, that means Day of the Fish! #Bubble Parade (2**) - Every year, the Bubbles of Lake Enikam hold protest against the Foreman’s evilocity; just ignore it. #Boat Brigade (3***) - Uh Oh! Some of the boats here don’t look like they like your company… #Occupation (4****) - *Gasp* Due to your presence, Lake Enikam has been taken over by the Foreman!!! #Darkness (5*****) - At night, the spirits and sprites of the lake come out and attack! BEWARE! #Rain on their Parade (7*******) - The Bubbles are out rebelling again, but the weather looks pretty bad… POWER PLANT #Power Plant (2**) - This room is the source of all the electricity in the Factory. #Battery of Batteries (3***) - The Power Plant’s security has spotted you; it is now on the offensive. #Electrical Surge (4****) - One of the reactors has glitched up! Be careful! #Arrows 1 (4****) - Arrow Tiles are just like the ones at the airport: forced movement. #Arrows 2 (4****) - Things get quite tricky ontop of Arrow Tiles. #Arrows 3 (5*****) - Those Pesky Arrow panels have returned! #Static Storm (9*********) - Thunder and Lightning… Dangerous and Frightning! NORIAN MINES #The Norian Mines (3***) - Th Norian Mines are home to the mining of Orbs, just watch out for cave-ins… #The Crevice (4****) - A Giant pit exists within the Norian Mines; please do not fall in. #Sand, Sand, and More Sand (4****) - On beaches and other places, sand can sometimes be fun, but not here. #Total Darkness! (5*****) - The Lights have all gone out and now it’s almost impossible to see! #Foreman’s Invasion (6******) - The Foreman has sent a squad of Robots to squash your little rebellion. #Dynamite (4****) - Explosives are good if you want to mine really fast; but not if they are exploding right next to you! #EARTHQUAKE! (9*********) - The Entire cave is collapsing!! Get the Power Orb and leave before you get squashed! SOLAR FLARE #Solar Flare (4****) - The intense radiation produces not only heat and skin cancer, but a surplus of Orblets! #Firewall (4****) - The Solar Flare’s hard-drive trying to prevent you from accessing it’s data! #Surronded! (5*****) - You have Foreman’s Robots to your right, and the Solar Flare to the left! #Gravity (5*****) - Oh No! The magnitude of it’s gravity is starting to increase! #Meteor Storm (8********) - It’s hailing Meteors!! Heads up! ……….. (7-up!) #Super Nova (8********) - The star has reached the end of it’s life, and is now exploding violently (and unscientifically)! #Black Hole (10**********) - Gasp! The Star has collapsed in on itself, and is now sucking you in! ICE PALACE #Ice Palace (5*****) - This palace is constructed purely out of Ice; be careful not to slip. #Ice Skating (5*****) - Ice Skating is fun! Except when you slide into an attack... #Cold Front (6******) - ...Hmmm... ASOS has reported that the arctic Anenometer has activated, so thusly: Freeze! #Battle! (7*******) - Foreman’s Robot’s have found you, and are trying to stop you (again)... #Blade of Ice (8********) - It’s icy.... obviously not made of fire... #White Out! (9*********) - Too Much Snow! Can’t See!!! #Frozen Fortress (10**********) - In this frozen wasteland, the only protection from the harsh flying snowballs is within runs. SECRET LAB #Foreman’s Secret Lab (6******) - The Foreman keeps a lab for all his secret developments... #Dark Power (6******) - Ze powers of ze Dark are being harnessed here! #Invisible Sword (7******) - Oh, you did it now! A Jynxed sword is now chasing you!! #Freezer (8********) - This is where all the expirements are fffrrrf.... frrfffro..... ffbbbfrozzzenee!himom!zen...! #Clash (9*********) - Here, the Foreman was testing how best to denature and decarbonate vascular tracheophytes (aka: burn plants! #Furnace (9*********) - The powerhouse of the secret laboratorabortory; anything that can be burned is. #Storm of Destiny (13*************) - The 7th Mission of the 7th Course... It must be Fate. BOSS BATTLES #Green Robot: Tutorial (1*) - Helps explain the rules, through Battle! #Thorn: King of Plants (3***) - This Robot is one of the Foreman's Officers; and he likes leaves! #Kraw: King of Walking-on-Sea-Lings (5*****) - This Robot is one of the Foreman's Officers; and he likes water! #Halith: King of Heat (6******) - Another of Foreman's Officers! this time, he has a halo on his back! #Tolv: King of Yellow (7*******) - One of Foreman's Officers! Oh NO!! His Favorite color is YELLOW!!! #Bitter: King of Being Cold (7*******) - This Foreman's Officer is extremely cold, cruel, spiritless, and impassionate! #The Foreman? (13*************) - Here it is!!! The Battle for all of Robotity has started!!!!! Category:Game Category:Guide